Snapes Love Affair
by Kitkat66755
Summary: Snapes life is going great he has a gf who wants to have sex every night. But all that changes when he discovers feelings for Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**SNAPES'S LOVE AFFAIR**

**This is dedicated to my friend Sarah and her fanfic character.**

Snape was sitting in his office going over papers when his gf Emily walked up to his desk and slammed her hands down on Snape's work. "Severus!" she said "stop working it's Christmas Break!" Snape just looked at her and said "go to our room I'll be there in a minute I want to get these done quickly so we have more time to spend together. Now go put on something sexy and I'll be right there." Emily glared at him for a minute then stalked off to the room.

When Snape walked into the room about an hour later he saw a very pissed off and very sexy Emily lying on his bed. She picked up her wand hexed his clothes off, and tied him to the bed. Snape groaned and said "hurry up and fuck me already babe." Emily walked over to the bed and mounted him and started grinding her hips against his to tease him a bit. After she was done teasing him she fucked him like there was no tomorrow. Snape came and screamed "HARRY! YES! OOH HARRY!"

Emily stopped, got off Snape and punched him so hard in his balls that Snape started crying. Then she stormed out of the room. Snape yelled after her "EMILY COME BACK I'M SORRY!" He managed to untie himself from the bed and went looking for Emily. He was walking along in a 2nd floor corridor when all of a sudden he ran into an invisible person. "Potter" he said "what are you doing wandering the corridors at this hour?" Harry took off the invisibility cloak and said "I was looking for you sir I saw Emily behind a gargoyle a 3rd floor corridor crying her eyes out." "Thank you Potter I will see you Saturday after dinner for detention." "But Profressor-" "No buts Mr. Potter you know the rules about wandering the halls at night" As he was walking a way Snape felt a slight tug at his pants and saw a very unwelcome sight. _Crap _he thought_ this can't be happening Potter's a student and I despise him. _So Snape walked up to the 3rd floor hoping that Emily was still there and that he could walk off his unwanted boner by the time he found her.

Eventually Snape found Emily and before she could pull out her wand to hex him, he pulled her to her feet and kissed her so passionately that she totally forgot why she was mad at him in the first place. "Oh Severus, I'm sorry for how I acted I know it was just a slip of the tongue because you were grading papers right before." Snape just looked in her eyes and said "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have been distracted you looked way to sexy for me to be distracted from you." But in the back of his mind he was thinking-_ damn I have to do detention with Potter I hope nothing happens during it._

**Sorry if it's not very good this is my first fanfic. Please reveiw and tell me what you want for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the night before his detention with Harry, Snape was laying awake trying to figure out where these strange new feelings for Potter were coming from. As he lay there Snape felt something tugging at the back of his mind like a memory he'd almost forgot. He quietly climbed out of bed and walked over to his closet. He pushed aside all his robes _damn these are really billowy robes _thought Snape. But finally he found what he was looking for-his pensive. Snape leaned over the pensive and when his nose touched the liquid he got that sensation of falling that always happens when entering it.

_When he finally landed Snape found himself in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. By the look of the teenage Snape, he figured he must be heading toward his 5th year. "Sev" Whined teenage Lily "would you a dear a go see where the lady is with the food cart. I'm starving." "Of course I will, be right back" said teenage Snape. With that both Snapes left the compartment. As they were walking along the train suddenly jolted and teenage Snape found himself laying on top of James Potter their lips meeting in an accidental kiss. They lay like that for about 30 sec. but when they felt themselves and each other start to get hard they scrambled up as fast as they could. Then they ran back to their compartments. Then the memory changed and suddenly it was Christmas Break. Teenage Snape and James were walking in opposite directions down the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. When suddenly they slipped on a strange liquid that Peeves had spilled earlier that day_ **(I don't know about you but I don't want to know what it was).**_Whatever it was teenage Snape and James found themselves in exactly the same predicament as on the train, only this time James was on top. The strange liquid was rather sticky so for a while they were stuck like that until James managed to get out his wand and separate them. By that time it was out of the question to just ignore their boners and avoid each other again, so they thought of the perfect room for the Room of Requirement. When they went into the Room of Requirement the site they saw was even better than what they had imagined. It was the most romantic room they had ever seen with gold and silver Christmas decorations everywhere, a HUGE four-poster bed, and best of all a fireplace with a big fire to cuddle by. When they saw this teenage Snape and James looked at each other passionately and started making out and taking off their clothes and making their way to the bed. When they got there James bent over it and Snape slowly entered him and they fucked till dawn._

Then adult Snape left the pensive. When he lay back in bed a lot of memories came flooding back to him. All those stolen evenings with James in that marvelous room until one day they got caught by Lily and Emily. Then he and James stopped seeing each other. _Well _thought Snape _at least I've figured out where my feelings for Harry are coming from. Curse him for looking so much like James and making me fall for him._

It was finally time for Harry's detention. Snape set him to alphabetizing his class potion ingredients. As Snape sat at his desk observing Harry he couldn't help but notice that Harry had the exact same figure as James. Harry could feel Snape staring at him and although it made him a bit uncomfortable his discomfort was overpowered by his arousal at how intently Snape was staring at him. When Harry was done he walked over to Snapes desk to test out his theory about why Snape had been staring at him the whole detention. So Harry stepped up to Snape and kissed him. Snape was very surprised but he soon got over that and kissed Harry back. They made out for a couple of min. until Snape heard footsteps heading toward the classroom and he pushed Harry away. The door opened and in walked Emily she stared at Snape and Harry for a min. and then asked "why are you two so close together?" Harry blushed and stammered "ummmm….we – I was just ummmm…" "I was just examining Potters arm, he (being the moron that he is) spilled a potion on it" said Snape. Emily thought it was still very suspicious because of the way that Harry was stammering but she let it go and said "alright then I guess I'll see you later Sev." After she left Snape smacked Harry upside the head and said "what were you thinking blathering like that! Do you know how suspicious she is going to be now?" Then Harry looked Snape straight in the eyes and kissed him again.

**Sorry if Snape seems at bit OOC but who cares it's a fanfic I could of made him a freakin ballerina if I wanted to. But I don't cause that would be creepy. Well enough rambling hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Snape lay in bed that night remembering his "detention" with Harry. After Emily had left Snape had taken Harry to a place where there would be a little more privacy. So they had gone up to the Room of Requirement and Snape thought of the best and most romantic room he could think of and he and Harry walked in. They walked over to the bed and stripped. Snape immediately noticed how sexy Harry looked with his perfect Seeker abs. Harry also noticed how sexy Snape looked with his slim figure which his stupid billowing robes hid. As Harry bent over the bed Snape was suddenly reminded of his first time with James. Then he brought himself back to the present and started to fuck Harry. After a while Harry got up and pushed Snape onto the bed and they fucked some more.

Their secret meetings continued on for about 3 month and Emily was very suspicious about all the detentions that Snape gave Potter. So the next time Potter got a detention from Snape she decided to follow Snape around after dinner when it was time for detention. Emily's suspicions grew when she saw that Snape and Harry were heading towards the Room of Requirement. She quickly preformed her best invisibility spell and snuck into the room right behind them. The sight that awaited her was so horrific that she couldn't watch yet she couldn't look away either. Emily saw the love of her life and his worst enemy having hard, passionate sex, the same kind that she and he used to have. When she couldn't bear to watch anymore Emily undid her invisibility spell and screamed. Snape and Harry separated with a jump and grabbed the blankets off the bed to cover themselves. They rushed over to her to try to calm her down. But Emily pulled out her wand and hexed them with the body binding curse. Then she bent over them and cussed them out, slapped Snape so hard that he cried and kicked them both where the sun don't shine. With that she dumped Snape and left in a huff undoing the curse. Snape stood up and started to run after her but Harry held him back and held him while he cried his eyes out.

For the next few days no one saw or heard from Professor Snape not that anyone really cared, because they still had his assistant to teach them. While Snape was out every boy (except Harry) was failing potions because they were to distracted by Emily's hotness and availability and because Snape wasn't there to smack them on their heads when they weren't paying attention to their work. After a while Dumbledore got the news that all the boys were failing potions because Snape wasn't there to make sure they paid attention to their work and not to Emily. So Dumbledore went to check on Snape and what he found was not good at all.

**I am gonna leave it off right here so please give me some suggestions as to what you want Dumbledore to find. As long as it's not a dead Snape who committed suicide cause then I won't be able to write more if he kills himself cause Snape is the main character so I can't kill him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Dumbledore opened the door to Snapes room he prepared himself for the worst. He slowly opened the door and walked in. What he saw was worse than anything he could have imagined. There were wine and beer bottles everywhere, the place reeked of piss, beer, and cum, and in the far corner drunk, naked Snape and Lucius Malfoy were having sex.

Dumbledore didn't know what to do, and the smell of the beer was making him lightheaded. So he cleared his throat causing the lovers to separate immediately. They were highly embarrassed at being caught by the headmaster. Lucius quickly regained his composure and explained that Snape had been devastated about losing Emily and had floo called him asking him to come over. "So I came over to comfort Severus here who had obviously already found comfort in a 6 pack of beer." said Lucius matter-of-factly. "He then gave me some very expensive wine and started hitting on me."

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Snape suddenly sober from anger. "All that was a big load of bullshit except for the beer part. I sent you an owl telling you about the breakup three weeks ago and you show up here with a lot of wine to _CELEBRATE!" _yelled Snape. Then he punched Lucius in the face and they started wrestling. Though he was turned on by that Dumbledore separated them and sent Lucius home. Then though he really didn't want to he made Snape get dressed and listen to a long lecture.

"Severus you know the rules about getting drunk in school when it's not a holiday. What if one of the students decided to come find you? Did you even stop to think to think about the consequences this whole thing would have? I should fire you but since you are my best professor and the fact that since you 'disappeared' all the male students are failing potions because they are too distracted by the attractiveness of the sub." This continued for about an hour. When he was done Dumbledore left Snape to think things over.

The next day the boys in the first potions class were waiting eagerly for the click of Professor Emily's high heels on the floor. Instead they heard the swishing of some robes that they had not heard in three weeks."Damn it Harry, Snape's back" muttered Ron. "W-what...oh y-yeah damn" stuttered Harry coming out of the happy trance that the sound sent him into. Harry's heart went crazy and he thought it would burst when he saw the shiny, greasy hair, the long nose, and the sexy billowing robes of his lover. But when everyone else (except Hermione) saw him they let out an audible groan. Snap glared down his nose at them as they entered the classroom. "I'm so glad he's back" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry "that Emily was a horrible teacher. And she treated my like some nasty rash that you just want to get rid of." "Oh shut up Hermione" hissed Ron "she was the best teacher ever." Harry wasn't paying any attention to either of them he was busy remembering how Snape looked and felt against him with out his robes and the feel of his luscious li- "POTTER!" snapped Snape bringing Harry back to the present. "Now that I have your attention stop staring into space like a fool and get started on your potion. Oh and 20 points from Gryffindor and you have detention on Saturday night for not paying attention." Harry quickly went to get his potion ingredients and rushed back to his seat hoping no one noticed his boner.

At the end of class Harry was rushing to finish his half done potion and accidentally added too much dragon blood causing the potion to start bubbling and then explode and cover the whole room in a green goo much like snot. "POTTER! You have detention every night this week and will spend them scrubbing this goo off my classroom!" yelled a very upset Snape.

That evening after dinner Harry eagerly hurried down to the dungeons for detention. When Harry entered the classroom he saw that the potion was still everywhere. But what caught his eye was a naked greasy haired man scrubbing the floor in the far corner of the room. Harry quickly and quietly stripped and snuck up behind Snape and gave his firm, round ass a playful squeeze. Snape jumped up, spun around and pulled Harry into a fiery, passionate kiss. When they broke apart to breathe Snape told him to start cleaning. "B-b-but, Sev-." Snape cut Harry off and said "Now now Harry you know you have to clean and then get to bed."

Harry obliged but when he was scrubbing he felt Snape enter him and he understood. They were going to use the fast, fiery, passionate movement of their sex to clean faster. So they fucked like that until Harry decided he was tired of being the bitch and that it was Snapes turn to be _his _bitch. So he rolled over so that Snape fall on the floor, he pulled Snape to his knees and gave him the brush. Then Harry fucked Snapes socks off (**well he would have if Snape had been wearing socks**).

When two hours had passed and Harry had to go up to the common room they had managed to clean up most of the potion off the floor. A few minutes later Harry wearily climbed into bed and dreamt of his marvelous _'detention'_.

The next morning at breakfast Snape was preparing himself to see Emily for the first time since the breakup. When she walked in and saw that Snape was there, she turned around and stormed out. Snape stared after her and wished that she had never walked in on him and Harry. Snape decided to follow Emily out of the great hall and try to talk to her. He looked for about half an hour and then suddenly Emily came out from behind a statue and flew at Snape yelling "YOU FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD STOP FUCKIN' FOLLOWING ME!" Snape doged the curse she shot at him and shot a body binding curse at her. After Snape had detained Emily he broke down in tears and said "Emily I am so sorry about what happened between me and the boy it was nothing he is nothing. I love you Emily please forgive me." Snape released Emily and sat on his knees and cried.

Emily stood him up and slapped him so hard that he fell back down. "Alright stop crying you moron I'll give you one last chance but if you EVER cheat on me with anyone ever again you will suffer a fate worse than death." she said. Snape slowly got up and regained his composure. "I swear that nothing of this sort will ever happen again."

That night after dinner Harry went down to the potions room to clean up the potion some more. He thought to himself _I can't wait to see Severus again I wonder where he was at breakfast this morning. Oh well I'm here now I wonder if we shall do what we did last night. Ahhh that was just the best night ever. Hmmm what's that noise? _When Harry got to the door he heard loud moaning coming from the other side. All of a sudden he heard someone scream "OH SEVERUS!" Harry quickly opened the door and saw Snape and Emily just finishing up an amazing fuck.

Snape looked up and seeing Harry said "Potter didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" "Boy don't just stand there looking like the fool you are pick up the brush and get to work cleaning up this mess you made" ordered Emily. "Uhhmmm...y-yes mam. R-right away mam" stammered Harry partially recovering from his shock and getting to work.

**Alright here is the new improved chapter 4 because I couldn't figure out where to go with the way I ended the first chapter 4. So sorry if you read the first one and liked that one but as I just said I couldn't figure out where to take the story if I went in that direction. And I would just like to say I don't own any of the characters in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few months after Snape and Emily got back together Snape got called to an emergency meeting with the head master. Snape was walking towards Dumbledores office wondering what kind of emergency was there that the head master couldn't resolve on his own. But when he got there and said the password "Lemon drops" he was shocked to see not the head master but Harry Potter! Snape stiffly walked over to the boy and asked "Potter what are you doing here and where is Professor Dumbledore?" "I don't know sir, he sent me a note saying he needed to speak with me right away but when I got here a couple minutes ago he wasn't here" Harry answered. Snape went to sit in the other chair and looked around the room trying not to think of the boy. But just knowing that they were practically alone made thoughts of all those nights they'd spent together keep popping into his head and they were getting harder to control. Snape looked over at Harry and saw that he had turned away from him and that his arm was moving very quickly. As Snape realized what Harry was doing he felt a sudden movement in his pants.

Two hours later Snape returned to his room slightly sweaty and very ashamed of himself for giving in to the temptation that was Harry Potter. He crawled into bed carefully trying not to wake up Emily but it didn't work. "How'd the meeting go?" asked Emily. "Oh it went just fine Professor Dumbledore just needed help with this experiment he's working on." "Oh all right well goodnight" with that Emily rolled over and fell back asleep.

The next morning Emily was busy wondering what it was that was troubling her. It had started last night after Snape got back from his _"meeting"_with Dumbledore. She thought she had smelled something on him, something she only smelled when they had sex, or at least he had. Then it clicked Snape had cheated on her again! _Oh man,_ thought Emily_ I knew he would probably do something like this but I took him back anyway. I just really hope that he didn't fuck the headmaster, that would just be disturbing._Emily was just about to go find Snape and confront him when she had another thought._ Wait maybe I'm just over reacting maybe he was horny and didn't want to wake me so he took care of it himself._

While Emily was holding her mental debate Snape was having his own. _Oh my god what am I going to do I can't tell Emily she'll skin me alive and I can't go behind her back again she knows that one. I'll just have to break it off with Harry again. But I can't do that again. Oh what am I to do?_Snape was pacing his office when suddenly he had a brilliant idea. He would volunteer to walk around the corridors at night to make sure none of the students were roaming around. Later that night Snape told Emily that he had volunteered to walk the corridors at night. Emily said "oh but Sev, tonight is a very special night for us. Can't you do it another night?" "What do you mean special night?" asked Snape. "Well if you can't remember then I'm not going to tell you just go do your damn whatever it is you were gonna do." said Emily and walked away leaving Snape very confused.

Later that night as Snape made his way up to the astronomy tower to meet Harry he wondered what the hell Emily was talking about. But he totaly forgot about that as soon as he saw Harry's naked body gleaming in the light of the full moon. Snape walked over and spun Harry around giving him a kiss full of passion, heat, and desire that Harry returned with a fiery force. They scrambled to tear off Snapes robes flinging his underwear over the edge in the process. The next morning Snape woke up wondering why it was so bright and why he was so cold and stiff. He sat up and looked around and saw that Harry was lying next to him and that they were covered only by his robe and they had fallen asleep on top of the Astronomy tower. Harry stirred, sat up, looked around, and said "that was the best sex we have ever had Sev. We should've done this before." Snape smiled, kissed Harry, and said "it most certainly was my love". Then he got up and started to get dressed. He searched all around for his underwear when he heard a shriek from below. "EEEEKKK! THERE'S A HUGE OLD PAIR OF UNDERWEAR ON THAT BUSH!" Snape swore and pulled on his pants then looked over to see Harry on the ground holding his sides laughing. "And what my dear boy is so funny?" asked Snape. Harry gasped for breath and answered "hahaha how did *gasp* you're underwear *gasp* end up down there?" then he burst into a fit of giggles when Snape shrugged looking embarrassed.

Meanwhile Emily was staring at the pair of underwear that had caused the excitement earlier without a doubt in her mind that they were Snapes. When Snape walked over to her she whirled around and screamed "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I KNOW YOU CHEATED ON ME AGAIN! HOW ELSE WOULD YOUR UNDERWEAR BE HERE?" Snape stepped back and stammered "p-please let me e-explain." Emily flew at him and said "no I'm through listening to your bullshit! We are over for real no more chances I'm leaving you and this school." Snape grabbed his underwear and headed back to his room. Afterthe potions class that Harry was in Snape held him back to speak with him. "Harry" said Snape "I wish this didn't have to hap-" "It doesn't have to happen I love you and I don't care who knows but I won't let us be over because of Emily or anything else" said Harry cutting Snape off. "And I know you feel the same other wise you wouldn't have cheated on her with me. Now let's forget about her and just think about you and me being together for the rest of our lives." Then Harry got down on one knee and pulling out a ring said "Severus Snape will you marry me?" Snape looked at him for a minute then pulled him to his feet and kissed him saying "yes Harry I will marry you."

Snape and Harry got married that summer in a big extravagant ceremony. They had three beautiful children and lived together very happily. Although it was alot happier after they defeated Voldemort.

**Wheeeeee! Surprise ending there wasn't? It hope you like it. Remember I don't own ANY of the characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling (but Emily is my friends). Also remember this was my first fanfic so please reveiw so I can do better in my next one!**


End file.
